brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Experience
Experience are points that you earn everytime you completed a battle (except rank 10 in showdown). When you gained enough experience you level up in exp and get only 20 fucking coins. These experience levels approximately shows how much they had played this game. Earning values This section shows how much sexperience you earn when you complete a battle. The maximum experience you can get from a team event is 300-316 and in showdown is 300-314, in the double experience event these values are simply doubled (600-632). Team gamemodes (3v3) Bot Brawl *Winning: 4 exp *Losing: 2 exp *Shit... There are no star player aspect in Bot Brawl. Brawl and Co-op Brawl *Winning: 8 exp *Losing: 4 exp *Star player: +10 exp in the same battle Shitdown Only 1st place is a technical win, 2nd place onwards is fucking crap but as long your trophies gains are positive then its cool! In the bot brawl when the player ends up in 2nd place or below it will show that brawler in the losing animation because he/she is still fucking unhappy. In the brawl when the player ends up in the rank that yields positive trophies it will show the brawler in the wining animation (if 0 or below then its losing animation), but not after the proceed button. Bot Brawl *1st place: *2nd place: *3rd place: *4th place: *5th place: *6th place: *7th place: *8th place: *9th place: *10th place: Brawl *1st place: *2nd place: *3rd place: *4th place: *5th place: *6th place: *7th place: *8th place: *9th place: *10th place: Conclusion *In the double experience event slot, your experience gain is simply times 2.0 of the value, no tricks about these odd numbers. The experience you can get from the double experience event is also doubled. *To see how much coins you get in battles, see coins. Hall of Fame This page dosent contains bullshits. These are the top 3 players who has the highest exp level as in right now: ---- * : Theoretical highest level possible by getting max exp from all events since the first event - Level 240+ (never misses before the fucking maintenance break) * : ＩＯＳ ＰＬＡＹＥＲ (me) - Level 204 * : 泡泡 - Level 183 * : COBRA - level 171 Last updated: 7 dec 2017. Last time i will update this as the fucking shit supercell just removed co op brawl so this is the timestamp that the co op brawl is gone and we will never forget that such awesome brawl method that exist and it will forever be missed in our deepest of our hearts. Overall conclusion *Some maintenance breaks do resets coins and experience rewards but some does not. *You usually gains 300-316 exp (*2 if double xp) from an event, but i dosent like randomness so calculator and ram is involved! *The level 204 player is 8 digit tag! so you gonna be prepared to be intimidated! *R.I.P. Co-op brawl mode, we will forever miss you and we will never ever forget you... We are so sad to see it gone form the game. *As the first level 200 player in the game and no more the best thing in the world: co-op brawl, i thereby officially states that i decided to stopped grinding for the experiences. Category:Others Category:Items Category:Real Content Category:Informational Pages Category:Game Features